Alls Fair in Love and Battle
by KrisMs
Summary: Shkon high is a school for Fighters. What happens when all the best fighters are beaten by the same person.


Fan fiction- **_All fair in Love and Battle_** Inuyasha – R – Romance/adventure/Drama- AU- (SanMir) (KagInu)

Summary: High school is a bitch but when demons and humans co-exist its hell. Kagome is a new student/ fighter at Shikon High. Inuyasha is the demon to beat in Sword fighting. Miroku rules the staff combat. Sango is the best contender for hand-to-hand combat. The slut of the school Kikyo is the best archer. What happens when the same person knocks them all off their pedestal?

Chapter One- Who's she…

Shikon High is like many of the school in the modern era. Demons and humans live together, and exist rather peacefully. Sadly, the world is in turmoil. It is every country for them. The government requires that all schools train the kids to fight. The best all join the elite guard and protect their country. Shikon High has raised the best fighters for 500 years, only the best go there.

In the courtyard of the school, many teens were carrying weapons. The first day of school was always the best. It set the tone for the whole year. The first day was competition day. Any student can sign up and compete and whoever wins is named champion of the school in that division. The events ranged from Sword fighting to hand-to-hand combat. There were even ones based on speed and ability with a whip.

No one noticed a car speed into the parking lot of ShiKon High. It was a silver 2005 mustang with black flames painted on. The flames had a hint of white here and there and it made the car look like it belonged to a dominatrix. However, people did start to notice the car when a very beautiful young girl stepped out but as people soon was no ordinary girl. It was obvious that her favorite color was black by the way she dressed. She had raven colored hair that went just passed her shoulder blades. Her skin was pale but not sickly. It was easy to tell that she had a lot color in her cheeks because they contained a rosy hue. She wore a v-neck leather shirt. It ended about two inches below her breasts, which were straining against the material the end of the shirt was an upside down v. The shirt design resembled a bow tie. She wore tight leather low-rise pants that flared at the bottom. On her feet, she wore black knee high boots with spiky heels. How she managed to walk was a feat in itself her eyes were an electric blue. On her hips were stixches (think Electra); over her shoulder, she had a bow but no quiver or any arrows. . She walked like a goddess there was no flaw in her.

The courtyard was strangely silent as all eyes watched her walk to the office. Everybody could tell there was something special about this girl but no one quite knew what made her so godly. As soon as she entered the office, the courtyard broke out into a frenzy of talking. The male population was commenting on her unmatched beauty. The females were looking at her with indifference wondering who the new girl was, it was not everyday that someone new came to Shikon High. Most people came in their freshman year and that was it. Everybody knew everybody. There was a group or about six girls that were staring at her in awe. The girls were known as the mikos. They all sensed her power as soon as she exited the car. A rush overwhelmed he senses. The new girls had more power than all of them combined and she knew how to use it.

"Attention all students, please proceed to the multitorium," the loud speaker bellowed. People knew that that it was the principle Myoga that was speaking.

All the students started to grip their weapons and headed to the room. As they were heading out the girl from before headed out of the office with reschedule in hand.

"Time to go do my thing, I hope it's harder than my last school"

She filed into the room and took a seat in the back she did not feel like drawing attention to herself just yet. She did notice all of the eyes that were watching her. Was starting to bridge on annoying. However, she had to stay calm. She did not want to be feared not like before.

"Now that you are all seated, let's start the competitions, but first let's bring up out champions from last year. Kikyo Tama in archery"

A girl that looked remarkably similar to the new girl. The only difference was that her eyes were dead and her skin was almost sickly pale. The new girl could sense the impurity on her. Her aura was tainted with malice and hate. The new girl had met many "impure" people before, but most of them were still pure. She had a saying that said you do not need to be pure of body to be pure of soul. The soul counted, not the body. However, this Kikyo Tama reeked with bad aura.

"Sango Tajiya in hand to hand combat"

A very pretty girl walked out in an exterminator outfit. The armor was trimmed in pink and had a flow design on the chest. She had Blackish brown hair that was kept in a high ponytail and warm chocolate brown eyes. She looked like an all around good person. The new girl examined her aura and found her to be a truly good person and had a very bright aura.

"Miroku Houshi in staff combat"

A handsome man walked out next. He had violet eyes and black hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had a friendly demeanor and seemed very nice. Though the new girl couldn't help but notice a glint in his eye she couldn't quite place it. It wasn't evil but it wasn't pure either. She examined his aura as well and found out that her was a monk, and a quite powerful one at that. She also found that he had a void in his right hand. A Kazanna or Wind tunnel. She wondered how he got that, and felt very sad for him because his life would end in his prime. She decided that if her turned out to be loyal and contained a pure heart she would help him overcome his obstacle.

"Rin Tenou in the blade competition"

A very young looking bounced out of the room. She skipped her way over to the champion's circle, and smiled very wide. She had brown eyes and black hair to her shoulders. She styled it in a half ponytail that made her look innocent. When the new girl examined her aura, she was not surprised to find that she had a very pure spirit. She already new that Rin was a great person to start a friendship with.

" Sesshomaru Tensaiga in the whip competition"

A very tall elegantly dressed man stepped out onto the platform. He has silver hair down to his waist, and amber eyes that held no emotion. His face had magenta stripes on each cheek and over his eye. On his forehead he had a crest with a moon on it. The new girl new right away who this was, He was Sesshomaru, first son of the great Dog Youkai and ruler of the western lands: Inutashio or Toga. She did not need to scan his aura to know that he was powerful but loyal to those who earned his trust. She would just have to make sure that she stayed on his good side. She noticed that when he went to stand that he stood far away from everyone buy slightly closer to Rin.

" In the speed competition, Koga Ookami"

A guy stepped out next. He had tan skin and blue eyes. His hair was swept up into a high ponytail. He was dressed in brown furs and had a sword at his waist. What scared her though was that as soon as he stepped out he was looking in her direction. She quickly scanned his aura and found him to be mainly good natured but also very arrogant.

"And Inuyasha Tetsuaiga in Sword combatant!"

Another guy stepped out. He was tall for his age. He also had silver hair. On top of his head were very cute dog-ears that twitched every so often. His eyes were intense amber. Unlike Sesshomaru his eyes were full of emotion. He wore red fire rat robes with white undershirts. The new girls could tell that he was muscular, but not bulky like some guys. She also noted that he was a hanyou. She didn't really care much what he was; in her eyes everybody was the same. They all had brain and a heartbeat. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. He was the second son of the Dog Demon leader. Inuyasha was said to be stronger than many full-blooded demons. He was said to be rivaled only by his brother and father.

The new girls breath caught in her throat at the sight of Inuyasha.

" Wow"

The girl next to her giggled. She had red hair in two pigtails and a flower in her hair.

" Well, I guess I know who you like… by the way my name is Ayame, what's yours?"

" Um… my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I am new here."

" Yeah I can Kind of tell. Word of advice leaves Inuyasha alone. He's not worth it. He never showed interest in other girls. But does not get me wrong he's not gay he just hasn't found a girl to catch his interest in a long time. "

" Oh I see well I better get ready I does not want to screw up at the competition"

" Oh well your going to fight against Rin in the blade competition with those Stixches. She's really fast for a human, but you look like you would put up a good fight."

" I'll beat her, I've never lost a battle, but there is a first for everything, this school is a lot mot prestigious than my old school."

The loud speaker came on to start the assembly.

" For you new students, this is how it works. Any one can challenge the champion, until everyone who wants to fight does. The last one standing wins and is named champion of the school."

People were nodding with understanding.

"We will start with archery, hand to hand combat, staff fighting, double blade competition, speed, magic, whip, then sword fighting as the finally."

People started talking excitedly about who would win, and what they were going to enter in.

We will announce the rules before each competition. Now will all archery combatant please come forth."

Kagome stood up and walked to the stage. Mr. Myoga, the principle asked…

" Where are your arrows, did you forget them?"

"No"

That was her only reply. She continued to walk to the arena where Kaede another teacher was setting up three targets and different distances.

" The contestants must shoot all three targets as fast as possible with the most accuracy"

Some people left the contestant line, because they didn't want to embarrass them selves.

" First up our champion Kikyo Tama"

She carried a standard old fashion bow and a quiver of standard brown arrows with white feathers. The only thing exceptional about it was her clothes. They were leather and very tight. The skirt was way too short, and the shirt showed all of her cleavage. All in all she was a slut. She stood ready with her bow in her left hand and her right hand ready to grab an arrow.

"Ready Begin!"

She drew one arrow quickly notched and fired. Before the arrow hit the mark she already had the next one drawn tight and about to fly. She let it go when the first arrow hit the farthest mark. The next arrow hit the mark on the middle board. And the last arrow hit the third mark millisecond after the second arrow.

"Time!"

Kikyo looked at the teacher awaiting the verdict.

She has fired the arrows in a time of 2.38 seconds. The arrow hit the bull's eye, but slightly left of the dead center. Good Job"

Many of the students left not being able to take the pressure of competing against opponents like her. After everyone left, there were only three people. Kagome, a blond guy and a blonde girl stood waiting for her turn. The two blondes shot and had a time of 4:30 and 4: 45, the guy getting the better of the two. Kagome came up next she took the bow off of her shoulders. It was shiny black with gray/silver flames. She took a deep breath and waited for her signal.

"Um…Go"

Myoga was completely confused, what was she planning she didn't even have any arrows with her. She quickly turned her bow horizontally and charged it with miko power. It glowed oink with power. Ina blink of an eye three pink arrows were conjured onto the bow. She pulled back on her bow tight, and fired. The crowd was in awe at the display of power and skill shown.

" Kagome Higurashi shot in 1.47 seconds and hit the bulls eye dead center." (A/N: For those of you that don't know, the dead center is a small gold dot in the very center of the bulls eye. ) " She is the new Shikon high Archer champion."

Kikyo walked up to Kagome with a glare in her eye.

" You bitch, you don't deserve school champion. I have been champion since my freshman year, and I am not about to be cheated out my some slut hussy on my senior year!"

Kagome looked at her like she was speaking a different language.

"What the hell happened to you to make you such a bitch so early in the morning."

She stated this very calmly and evenly.

" Besides, I didn't cheat you, you just suck at this kind of stuff."

The two girls were near the champion stage when he last comment was said. It made the entire group bust up laughing minus Sesshomaru who acted like he didn't hear. Kikyo marched off to the bleachers with steam pouring out of her ears.

"Well, that was beautiful." A girl that Kagome remembered as being Sango Tajiya said.

"Ummmm…Sango right?"

"Yeah, man that was great, no one here likes her. She's the slut of he school. We've been hoping that she magically dies for years now. She's just way to cocky for my tastes.

" Well i'm glad I put her in her place. I like you guys, you seem nice, but don't think that means that I will go easy on you."

"What are you yapping about wench?"

Inuyasha had finally spoken.

" I'm competing in all of you competitions."

Miroku decided to voice hi opinion.

"Wow, you must be really talented."

Before anyone could even blink, he grabbed Kagome's hands and said.

"A lovely vision such as yourself should never be un attended….Allow me the honor of having you bear me a child."

Before she could even blink two fists came crashing down on his head. Sago grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like lecher. Then she looked at Inuyasha.

"Why did you hit him?"

He just looked at her and said "Keh!"

Sesshomaru noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. He just smirked and continued listening to their conversation.

" So, we know your name is Kagome, but is there anything else that we should know about you?"

Rin's personality was really showing and you could tell she really wanted to get to know this new girl.

" well as you probably guessed I am a miko. I live in the shrine mansion on top of the hill.I have one brother, a mother and grandfather. My father passed away when I was five. Anything else?"

Sesshomaru decided to speak.

" What about your little trinket priestess?"

Kagome's face hardened instantly.

" How did you sense it, my power masks it?"

"I almost missed it, but there is a small piece of your power that is slightly different than the rest, that and I saw a chain around your neck. "

" Well if you must know, Yes, I am it's protector, but before you ask, no I do not tap into it's power. My power is my own. It I tap into it's power I risk tainting it. It took me way to long to cleanse and purify it after thwe slut had defiled it."

Everyone noticed her aura growing steadily stronger.

" So you're the one that took it form Kikyo."

Inuyasha decided to voice his opinion.

" No, she wa found unfit to hold it . Her constant impure thoughts were slowly tainting it."

Inuyasha started laughing hysterically at this staement.

"You have no idea how impure she was!"

"And how would you know, jerk"

"Because I used to go out with her, wench!"

End of chapter 1

Sorry it took so lang for me to post the whole first chapter…I was very busy..


End file.
